For you
by Kuro na Ookami
Summary: One-shot. ¿Entonces?, ¿Qué?, ¿Hay más?... Sí, hay mucho más.


**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Sunrise.**

-¿Entonces qué?- Inquirió, rompiendo al fin el ambiente cargado que nos rodeaba. Estaba asustada, mucho. De pronto había decidido sacar todas las cartas a relucir, abrir el corazón y no sólo la boca. Conocía esa realidad, la conocía tan bien… sabía que me decía, ese discurso que tantas veces pensé que vendría. Y ahora, de la nada, está aquí. ¿Qué responderle?, luego de una revelación como la de ella me siento desnuda y estúpida.

Pero me mira, y espera.

-Te vi, te vi volver hacia mí…*- Escaparon mis palabras sin consentimiento. Maldije en silencio no poder regresar mis palabras a mi boca. La había sorprendido, su mirada destellaba evidenciando sus cambios. Sonrió, una sonrisa cansada y triste, una sonrisa de mujer acostumbrada a mentir.

-Ha pasado mucho desde que nos conocimos, pero sólo hoy me he dado cuenta de cuánto…* hoy simplemente…- Su lengua se enredó, no terminó la frase. No lo necesitábamos, entendía lo que quería decirme.

-¿Hoy?, hoy, como siempre miré en tus ojos*… ¿qué cambió?, ya no son los mismos*- ¿Me acercaría?, un par de pasos quizás. La distancia tan cercana me estaba matando. No podía comprender más allá, ¿qué había hoy, hoy que no estaba ayer?

-Podría decirlo y explicarlo, pero las palabras no dicen suficiente*… no, no lo hacen- Un paso hacia atrás en respuesta a mi paso hacia delante. ¿Cuánto más podrías aguantar?, ¿Por qué huyes, por qué temes dañarme?

-Por favor… lo necesito- Mi suplica, ¡Mi suplica!, ¿Lloraría?, no, no lo haría. Pero… ya no podía más, ¿Cuánto había pasado? Juegos sin sentidos. Queríamos cubrir el pasado, como si se pudiera borrar de un plumazo lo que ya está hecho y acabado.

-Sabes que he vivido desde entonces por ti… todo por ti*- Suspiró levantando la vista, ojos rojos, los extrañaba, ojos rojos que han cambiado… siguen despertando esas sensaciones tan extrañas dentro mío. –Y aún aunque no pudiste soportarlo, y abandonaste mi camino*, cambié de ruta solo para volver a estar ahí, para jurar en secreto que lo querías sería*, lo haría por…- Cerré los ojos ante sus palabras, herían, de cierta manera lo hacían.

-Lo sé, lo sé… te vi, era invierno, a través de una ventana sin cortinas*, la nieve caía, y tú ahí, esperando por mí, esperando a ver el camino que tomaría para poder seguir- Recuerdos, inundación de ellos. –Te vi volver hacia mí*-

-Siempre dijiste que querías irte*, pero no te has dado cuenta, siempre ha sido así*- Otro paso mío, ninguno de ella –Siempre has estado lejos, Natsuki, muy lejos- Tiemblas, yo también. Maldita sea la situación que nos dejó, así, ¿Qué era? Ya no lo recuerdo… tu rostro está demasiado cerca ahora como para pensar con claridad. –He seguido tu sombra, la he seguido, pero en medio de la niebla y la confusión podría haber sido la de cualquiera*…-

-Por favor, escúchame*… me ha tomado tanto llegar a la verdad- No, no hay pie atrás. ¿Estoy acabada definitivamente?, no me importa. Tanto ha pasado, la ansiedad empieza a devorarme. Una mano en su mejilla, está tibia. Muy tibia. Mi cuerpo arde al simple esbozo de apretar su rostro contra mi palma que hace. –Ha tomado tanto para que esto se haga realidad*- Susurro, encandilada por su piel blanca contra mi mano fría, asustada, enamorada.

-Todo por ti*… todo es por ti*- Un beso suave en mi piel. Esta mujer quiere volverme loca. Y lo conseguirá. Ahora mis dos brazos envuelven su cuerpo. -… por ti, es todo lo que quiero hacer*- Palabras ahogadas contra mi pecho. El monólogo seguiría, pero ahora es más fácil acallar tus labios con los míos. Como dijiste, las palabras no son suficientes*, pero ahora mismo está bien. Has vuelto hacia mí. Y yo he vuelto por ti. Está bien así.

_NdA: A ver, quién se gana el premio y adivina de dónde vienen las citas... cierto, no tengo premios que dar... Este fic es una especie de songfic. El diálogo que sostienen Natsuki y Shizhuru son extractos de las canciones "Today" y "Comin' back to me" de Jefferson Airplane (A lo que aprovecho de decir, **las canciones pertenecen a la banda y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro**). Las modifiqué un poco y las traduje (tentada estuve de dejar los diálogos en inglés, pero... para hacer ello debería haber escrito todo el fic en inglés). La historia se ambienta aproximadamente un año después del carnaval, año en el cual la pareja no ha hecho ningún avance... en fin. Creo que es algo extraño, pero salió mejor de lo que esperaba, considerando que lo escribí en un estado de 'no pienso' absoluto, mientras bebía café a chorros, escuchaba Jefferson Airplane y mezclaba diversas lecturas... Sólo me resta decir que el siguiente capítulo del otro fic pendiente ya está bastante avanzado, así que pronto debería estar colgado ^^. Saludos. _


End file.
